A kiss and more
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: My take on what I would have loved to see happen with the Nick and Adalind kiss in the latest episode. I own nothing.


I loved the latest episode of Grimm, especially the kiss between Nick and Adalind, and I think the show's writers and producers have done a great job with not jumping too quickly with that relationship. That being said – it's not fast enough for me as a major Shipper of this couple. I came up with the below based on the episode, but what I wish would have happened.

From the show:

Adalind: "I just can't help but wonder if you think this child should be Juliette's and not mine."

Nick: "Juliette and I had a chance at a normal life. You gave that to me when you stopped me from being a Grimm."

Adalind: "That wasn't exactly my intent at the time."

Nick: "I know, but still. We had a chance, and we didn't take it."

Adalind: "I wish I could take back every I did to you."

Nick pausing then smiling: "Except for Kelly."

Adalind smiling: "Except for Kelly."

My take starts here.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, the air thick with emotion. As Nick looked into her eyes, Adalind almost couldn't help herself. She leaned forward, and though she was the clear initiator, fortunately Nick met her half way. Their lips met for a sweet but firm kiss. As they both pulled back, their eyes opened and they again stared at each other.

Adalind was immediately nervous she had made a mistake. What insane timing with everything going on with Juliette being back. Though Nick had seemed a willing participant, he had proved repeatedly that he was a stand-up guy who would do the right thing no matter how strange or awkward the situation. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

In an attempt to head off his potential rejection, she was just about to apologize and say, "That was not a good thing to do," when Nick's hands closed around both sides of her face and pulled her back to him for another kiss. Her body relaxed with relief. He wanted this too. Thank God.

She closed her hands around the back of his neck as this kiss intensified, quickly turning hungry. If the first kiss was testing the waters, this one was diving right in.

Nick's mind was racing. Part of him was screaming how insane this was. He and Adalind had been true enemies up until Kelly. But the rest of him, and the part that was definitely taking over at the moment recognized that he had been thinking about kissing Adalind more than he would care to admit, and despite the red flags, the moment felt overdue and amazing.

Nick slid his hands from Adalind's face down her back and to the outsides of her legs and managed with ease to pull her out of her own seat, toward him, and right into his lap.

Adalind was way too far-gone to resist at this point as she tightened her arms around him. Their make-out session continued to intensify, and Adalind was thankful that Kelly was still sleeping. He had woken up much earlier, but she had fed him and put him back down, and he was sleeping soundly in their room.

Nick and Adalind were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear Trubel pull back into the garage, despite the monitor dinging to alert them someone had arrived. It wasn't until she opened the elevator door and actually started to come in that they heard and noticed her.

"Sorry," Trubel said looking away embarrassed as they broke apart and Adalind scurried off Nick's lap back into her own seat trying to quickly adjust her now disheveled clothing. She had to bite back a laugh and had to look away when she couldn't help but smile when she looked at Nick as he stood up from his chair. His hair was now a mess from her running her fingers through it, and his shirt was wrinkled and had come untucked from his pants on one side. They both looked like two teenagers who had just been caught romping in the back seat of a car.

Nick quickly gained his composure tucking in his shirt and running a hand through his hair to tame it. "Where have you been," he asked Trubel getting right back into cop mode.

She explained that she had gone to see Meisner and demanded to know more about Juliette. She said Nick would be able to see her today.

Nick looked at Adalind, "I have to go," he said, his eyes acknowledging that couldn't be the easiest thing to hear. "I know," Adalind responded and meant it. She wanted to know what was going on with Juliette just as much as the rest of them. She would have to rely on Nick's earlier sentiment being true – that no matter what, Juliette being back didn't change the way he felt about Kelly or her. She was dying to explore how he felt further.

Trubel gave Nick a few further details about when and where this meeting was going to take place while Nick continued to regain his composure and grabbed his coat. Before he left he stopped right in front of Adalind, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "We'll talk later," he said quietly, clearly also realizing that their interrupted make-out session would need to be discussed at some point. "Sure," Adalind said giving him a weak smile. "I'll be back soon," he added and then surprising them both, he then leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He didn't care that Trubel was there. It was tame compared to what she had walked in on, and he really did want Adalind to know that they were equal partners in what had happened earlier, and while he wanted answers from Juliette, she really shouldn't be worried about what it meant for them. He didn't really know what their future held, but he had already made up his mind that Juliette didn't have anything to do with it. That part of his life – romantically at least – was over.

She smiled again just as Kelly started crying, waking up from his nap. "Duty calls," she said and turned to go get their son while Nick headed out.

Adalind tended to Kelly and got him fed, changed and happily rolling around on a blanket on the floor within the hour. Trubel made herself some breakfast and offered Adalind a plate of scrambled eggs and toast when she returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Adalind said realizing she was starving. She nuked her coffee from earlier and sat down at the table to eat.

"So," Trubel said joining her with her own mug of coffee. "What's new?"

Both women burst out laughing. They had grown rather close over the past few weeks since Trubel had been staying there, and Adalind had gotten used to Trubel asking probing and difficult questions, like "Are you in love with Nick?"

"Yeah," Adalind started. "About earlier. Sorry about that. I know it must have been awkward to walk in on."

"It's okay," Trubel said laughing. "I'm a guest here, and I wasn't here at the time. Besides, you are adults and should be able to make out wherever you want."

Adalind laughed. "That's the first time that's ever happened," she offered.

"At the table?" Trubel asked.

"No," Adalind said. "Ever."

"Really?" Trubel asked genuinely sounding shocked at first but then followed up with. "Well it was bound to happen. You could cut the tension in here with a knife."

The women had another laugh then moved on with their day as normally as possible under the circumstances.

Later that night after Nick had met with Juliette or Eve or whoever she was, he arrived back home to an inquiring Trubel and Adalind. They both peppered him with questions, which he answered to the best of his ability. He was open about everything he had seen and heard while there. They was no use in keeping any of it a secret, and he was eager to process anyways.

Once he had gotten the whole story out they all talked briefly about what was going on until Adadlind heard Kelly crying in the next room. She excused herself to go feed him while Nick locked up. Trubel said she was turning in for the night.

Nick washed up and changed for bed, and by the time he entered their room, Adalind was just putting Kelly back down, hopefully for the night, or at least until a somewhat reasonable hour. He typically woke around 6 to be fed and would go back down for another hour or so after that.

"Hi," she said quietly as she turned around when he entered the room. "Hi," he responded smiling. "I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said. "Be right back."

Nick adjusted Kelly's cover and very gently smoothed his hair so as not to wake him before moving to the bed. He wasn't sure what to do. Get in and lie down like usual. Sit on the end or Adalind's side. He meant what he had said earlier. They needed to talk about what happened this morning, especially since he could barely stop thinking about it, even with everything that was going on.

He decided to keep himself busy plugging in his phone, positioning his gun just right on the table and in general stalling until she came back so he was still standing up as she gently closed the door.

She pulled down the covers and climbed into bed but sat up against the headboard and did not click off the lamp beside her. "Perfect," Nick thought mimicking her actions.

"What a day, huh?" Adalind started.

Nick sighed with relief. "You can say that again." She smiled at him, and he then took the lead of the conversation.

"So I think we should talk about this morning," he said.

"Me too," Adalind said.

"And then I think we should replicate it," he followed up smiling at her and winking.

Adalind burst out laughing so grateful that he was approaching this in a lighthearted-way and clearly had no regrets.

"No arguments here," she conceded.

"Okay," he said, "So here's the deal, and let me just get this out, okay?" She nodded agreeing. "I meant what I said about Juliette being back not changing the way I feel about Kelly or you, but the truth is when it comes to you, I feel confused. You have to admit it's kind of nuts that we have gone from enemies to co-parents to now maybe more than friends." Adalind again nodded keeping her promise to let him get out whatever he needed to say. "But despite all that, way before today, I found myself wanting to kiss you…and more," he added smiling again as her cheeks flushed and she smiled back. "The truth is I think about you all the time, wondering what it would be like to be…physical…with you," he settled on a word. "And I can tell you that after this morning, at least for me, there's no going back. It might be insane, and I'm sure we could name a million reasons that we shouldn't go down this road, but the bottom line is that I want you, and I need you, and I would be interested in seeing where this goes."

Nick felt 100 times lighter after spilling his heart.

"I feel the same way," Adalind responded after making sure he was done.

"Good," Nick said. "So, can we stop talking about it and just see what happens?"

"Absolutely," Adalind replied and leaned toward him.

This time there was no hesitation when their lips met. The cards were on the table, and they were officially more than just friends. Nick pulled Adalind close to him and laid them down on the bed. That night they kissed and kissed…and more!


End file.
